Game of Submission
by btRkun
Summary: It’s four days before Christmas and Kagome has thought up a fun game to give Inuyasha his Christmas present, which tortures him to no end. In order to receive his present he has to play along. Will he be able to? Or will Kagome’s seductive ways get the be
1. Rules of the Game

AN: Um…*blush* this story is just…well…pretty much it's about sex, haha. No other way to put it. It'll be short and sweet; four chapters… one for each day before Christmas, but I might extend it if people want me to. The rating is harsh for language and multiple lemon/citrus situations so go away and don't read if you're not of age. _Hurry! _Run little ones! Close your eyes and don't look back!

Disclaimer: If _I_ owned Inu Yasha…*daydreams of Inuyasha strapped to bed…* But alas…I don't…damn, that just sucks.

Title: Game of Submission

Chapter 1: Rules of the Game

Outside was cold, with snow falling steadily and the wind blowing lightly. It was just four days before Christmas, and the atmosphere couldn't be more perfect. With the cold weather outside, the warm fire inside and the even warmer arms wrapped about a certain raven-haired girl's shoulders…everything was perfect.

The television in the living room of the Higurashi household was on a low volume setting creating just enough noise to distract the two young people from the tension that hung in the air. However, the loud thud thuds of their hearts echoed in their ears and they were all too aware of the heat that seemed to radiate from one another.

Inuyasha looked at the girl in his arms through the corner of his eyes. Her scent was intoxicating and seemed to be getting stronger with each passing second. It was her arousal, he concluded, there was no mistaking it. He had smelled it times and times before but that was before that fateful day two months ago.

Two months ago a youkai took his little Kagome captive in exchange for his Tetsusaiga. By that point Inuyasha had admitted his love for Kagome in his own mind and willingly gave up his precious sword. He vowed to tell her how he felt once the whole thing was over…but Kagome beat him to it.

Inuyasha stopped reminiscing of the past and felt Kagome squirm and edge closer to his body. He blushed noticing the way she continually rubbed her thighs together not wanting to confess her arousal to him, but he could smell it and it took all of his courage to sit this close to her without mounting her then and there.

She rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her face into his soft silvery hair. Inuyasha's blush turned a darker shade of red but he said and did nothing in response, instead he continued to watch the box like thing with flashing images.

When Kagome received no response she lightly kissed his neck in a suggestive manner that would make even a complete moron understand.

Inuyasha swallowed nervously all too aware of Kagome's leg creeping over his own leg and rubbing gently. Her kisses were soft…like velvet, and her other hand made its way up to lightly caress the other side of his neck. A more musky scent began to mix with her own.

Suddenly the magic box like thing seemed to become mute, the only sound that Inuyasha heard was the continuous light kisses and the soft shuffle of Kagome's clothes on his own as she rubbed.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, not sure if he could take much more of the sweet torture Kagome was giving him. Everything around them seemed to stop, all sound, all movement, even Buyo disappeared in a flash. He growled in protest when Kagome started to nip at the delicate skin at the base of his jaw line.

Something snapped. He couldn't control it any longer; his own arousal got the better of him. He startled her by his sudden movements. His mouth clamped on to hers in a fierce struggle for dominance…one would have to give in eventually, but neither seemed willing to admit defeat. This only fed to their desire, it only made them hungrier for more.

Kagome squealed delightedly having the affect she did on Inuyasha when she was forced to lay on her back on the light brown leather sofa.

The fire crackled and sizzled on the background. While that fire began to burn out another fire in the room was just igniting…the first of many ignitions in the days to come.

Inuyasha refrained himself from laying on top of Kagome at first content with just bruising her lips with ferocious kiss after ferocious kiss still struggling in a battle for dominance over Kagome.

Kagome purred and breathed in deeply and his kisses descended lower to the base of her neck. He growled in frustration when she pulled his face back up to hers.

"Inu…Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned quietly careful of his keen hearing in such a close proximity. He growled and nipped her skin in response, his hands beginning to tickle the small bit of bare skin between her skirt and shirt.

Kagome squealed and pushed his hands away quickly then stared him in the eyes…her own eyes twinkling mischievously. Inuyasha looked back with confusion but quickly went at ease when Kagome kissed him again.

Within thirty seconds Inuyasha's hands began to touch her skin again and once more Kagome swatted them away and kissed him on the lips passionately. Inuyasha broke the kiss suddenly.

"What the hell?!" He asked a bit irritated. Kagome's only response was to wrap her arms around his neck and bend one knee and rub it on the inside of his thigh. Inuyasha growled at Kagome's incessant teasing and started to pull up her shirt. In a flash Kagome swatted his hand away and continued to smile.

"You want me, Inuyasha?" She said calmly and seductively. Inuyasha blushed at the sexy vocal response he received. She bent her other leg to straddle him.

"Hai." He responded almost inaudibly. 

"Then you better play nice." Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in a confused way. His eyesight blurry from his own arousal as well as the musky lilac scent that belonged to Kagome. She stuck out her tongue and licked the tip of his nose before taking his lips in another fierce struggle for dominance.

Inuyasha put more of his weight onto her hips and started to caress the base of her neck carefully making its way downward towards the neckline of her shirt. Kagome pushed his hand away and when he growled she tsked twice.

"You're such a tease, my bitch." He half snarled. Over the years Kagome had gotten used to being called bitch. She knew he never said it in an insulting way…after all, it did mean female dog.

"Tsk tsk, Inuyasha. You still haven't figured out my game." She said in the same seductive and sexy voice as before.

"What game?" He asked. He listened to her moan as he ran his tongue along the base of her neck, a slight perspiration beginning to show on her light skin.

"Inuyasha can lookie but Inuyasha can no touchie." Inuyasha's head shot up at his girl's comment.

"Nani?!" Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the house in protest. Kagome grinned evilly at his response knowing this would be a lot of fun.

"Ever since you first kissed me, Inuyasha," Kagome paused. She remembered the first time they kissed; it was in the rain right after a battle with a vicious youkai two months ago. "I knew that have a thirst for power, for dominance in battle, out of battle, and in bed."

"So?" Inuyasha began to get worried. What was his little wench thinking? He never did understand how women thought, especially her. Kikyou was easier to understand…she was always to dull and predictable, Kagome was quite the opposite, something he always found extremely sexy about her.

"Everyone in my family is away for Christmas, Inuyasha. For four days you can have me all you want under one condition."

"Which is?" Now he was definitely worried. Whatever she had concocted this time he knew would be complete torture.

"You play my game of submission. You can look, but you can't touch. You can kiss but nothing below my neck. But I, on the other hand, can do whatever I please." Inuyasha's mind whirled in confusion. She was giving him permission to make out with her whenever he felt like it for the next four days…but at the same time he wasn't allowed to.

"Keh, and why should I play along?" He said annoyed.

"You'll want to if you want to receive **both** your Christmas presents." 

"What are they?" Inuyasha asked with growing curiosity.

"One is wrapped, one isn't, one is obvious, one isn't. That's all I can say." Kagome replied. Once more she took Inuyasha's lips and melted at the soft and subtle yet powerful and playful way he responded.

Kagome purred under his stare and kisses. She reached up to rub his sensitive ears. They twitched and Inuyasha leaned inward so she could have better access; his eyes closed and he leaned in farther to gently suckle her neck.

At the same time Kagome let her own hands wander inside his red haori over his defined muscles which were covered in a thin layer of sweat. His breathing came in heavier gulps of air, barely able to contain himself, barely able to keep himself from allowing his Kagome the pleasure to wander.

Her hands stopped their wandering and then were placed on his lower back pushing his hips into hers. He groaned into her neck when she started to grind her hips against his but stopped suddenly when he started to grind back.

"Uh uh uh, Inuyasha. Lookie, but no touchie…remember?" She said. He growled angrily.

"I hate what you're fucking doing to me, bitch." Kagome could only snicker at his obvious irritation and desire.

"Live with it for four days and you'll get your prize…your reward…your present." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed wondering what could possibly be worth being so submissive, but the curiosity was killing him.

"Fine." He glowered.

Bua hahahahahahaha! Okay, so how was it? Yes I know, 6 pages is rather short for me, but as I said…this will be a short story, a short…very lemony story ^^; lol, leave a review! I want at least 10-15! The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out!


	2. An Explanation

I'm terribly sorry for my extended absence in writing.  It's not within me to go more than three weeks without writing and posting a new chapter. I assure all of you that I have a very good reason and unfortunately I don't have another chapter for all of you.

For the past three to four weeks my family has been packing all of our belongings so we could move.  It was to be a painless move, but certain –ahem- problems arose. The closing date of our new home (which is still being built) **was** June 30th. But *sigh* the builders neglected to tell us that they changed the closing date to August 6th until two weeks before the move.  So basically we were going to be homeless from June 25th to August 6th.  We are currently staying at a hotel until August 6th but that is costing us an extra $6,000 USD (U.S. Dollars). Then of course there's the storage of our belongings which is another $1,000 USD. And while all this is going on I had finals for school. So I've been extremely busy needless to say. To top it all off a friend of mine died from an asthma attack about half a week ago so now I have the funeral to deal with. It's not been an easy time for my family or for me so I beg for your forgiveness.

Now, the hotel we're staying at has internet access but unfortunately its $10 USD for every time we log on so I won't be online very much to say the least. I will, however, continue to write my two stories [Take Me for Who I Am and Game of Submission] whenever I get a chance and I will also start my newest story [summary is below; no title yet. Any suggestions for titles will be appreciated immensely.], and post whenever I have time next, but who knows when that will be.

On a happier note: I can't tell you how extremely happy I am about all the reviews I have gotten for the latest chapters in my stories [15 for TMfWIA and **49** for Game of Submission! YAY! *jumps for joy*] and what baffles me most is that I'm still getting reviews despite the fact it's been three weeks + since I posted them! Thank you! All of you!

**My newest story**

My newest story will be another AU featuring my favorite couple Inuyasha and Kagome. It will also have some fluff between Sango and Miroku. I want to thank _everyone who came to my rescue and helped me sort through multitudes of ideas for this story.  A very rough sketch type of summary is below!_

Kagome is a an 18 year old tom boy who starts school at her life long friend's (Miroku) boarding school which is consisted of mainly boys because of the prestigious all girl school nearby. There she meets Inuyasha (Miroku's roommate), Sango, Kouga and other characters from the cast. When Inuyasha and Kagome meet for the first time it was love at first site. Only, certain things in Kagome's past (namely her physically abusive and law breaking ex-boyfriend) prevents them from being together. Driven by raging hormones, Kagome finds herself joining Inuyasha's sport (not sure what sport yet), dancing dirty in "the cage" at a popular local club with him, and torturing him with her lithe body…and kicking his butt whenever he calls her "sweet cheeks". And over a short period of time both Kagome and Inuyasha realize that they can't stand to be away from each other yet are forced to keep their distance due to Kagome's reluctance to get involved. Then Inuyasha meets Kagome's ex-boyfriend…and finds his Kagome on the hard ground…unconscious.

There you have it. The story will be rated R for frequent strong language and possible violence scenes.  It will be romance/angst or just romance.  There is no title as of yet, but any suggestions will be greatly appreciated!


	3. Lord How I Hate Her

AN: Oh my dear giddy dog hanyou… it's been over 5 months since I last updated this story. I am so sorry! I didn't think I would let it go for this long. It won't happen again, I promise! It's just… the first chapter was so good! I can't say I've ever written anything that good before, I'm afraid that all the other chapters won't be as good. I don't want to ruin it! But I know I must finish it, especially since 20 out of the 100 reviews I received were 'Finish or else!' *big sigh* So here is chapter 2 of this story, and please, please, please… don't hurt me ^^; 

Disclaimer: It's Friday, and opposite day, so I'm not sorry in the least to say Inu Yasha doesn't belong to me. Weeee!

****

Warning: This chapter contains serious lime content. If you are under the legal age in your country to read such material then do not read any further. 

Title: Game of Submission

Chapter 2: Lord How I Hate Her

He bit his lip and chewed his claws until they became jagged. He stared at her with unwavering attention, stalking her, making sure she didn't make any sudden moves. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and a low growl started to emanate from his throat. There was no way he would go down without a fight. There was no way in hell he would let her win.

Kagome, meanwhile, continued eating her bowl of fruit for breakfast and pretended she didn't notice the way he was crouched in the shadows in the corner of the kitchen. Every once and a while she would hear him growl and his ears would flatten against his head. He was sulking. She half expected him to hiss, maybe even throw some garlic or a cross at her.

It was bad enough when your bitch was able to outsmart you, but there was nothing worse than having her figure out your entire being when you still have yet to find out her favorite color. 

Inuyasha chewed on his lip again, this time drawing a few droplets of salty blood. He licked it away and backed into the shadowy corner even further as he continued to glare at her. She was purposely ignoring him, he knew it, but he would make her pay. 

Oh how he hated her just then. He hated the way she thought. He hated the way she had him under her thumb. He hated how he would do practically anything to please her. He hate how much he loved her and that she knew it. And he especially hated how she would grin then slowly graze her front top and bottom teeth along the length of the banana in her hand before encasing it within her mouth and biting through it. 

__

What a teasing vixen she turned out to be. Bitches. They're all the same. He growled again but couldn't help but feel heat begin to throb between his thighs as she continued to sensually eat the banana.

He closed his eyes and licked the cut on his lip. He imagined her in nothing but his haori, his scent all over her. In her hair, on her skin… it was everywhere but her own scent mingled in with his, her spicy arousal dominating over his own scent.

The corners of her lips curled upwards as she advanced and as she walked delicately yet seductively towards him his red haori began to slide off her shoulders.

He immediately began to get hard, his breath caught in his already constricted throat. Inuyasha continued to watch her approach him, their entire world seemed to be in slow motion, and then she stopped before him, barely a breath away. Her tongue teased his lips and her hot breath made him sweat.

Then her hands began to wander over his smooth bare chest. His defined muscles reflexively flexed beneath her dainty fingers. They traveled all over his chest and over his abdomen until not one spot was left untouched on his upper body.

He shivered and the hair on his neck stood on end as she traced her fingers up and down his spine while her thigh pressed against his pulsing member with a light pressure, just enough to make him pant.

She took his lips finally after agonizing minutes of teasing and light touching. He moaned in her mouth as the pressure against his manhood increased. She broke the deep kiss by lightly biting his bottom lip and sucking it. He tried to kiss her again but she only pulled away and grinned evilly while she clucked her tongue in disapproval.

"Naughty boys don't get their reward." She told him huskily. One of her hands made its way to the base of his ear. She stroked the sensitive, furry triangle while he stood there panting heavily, his arms at his side.

Kagome planted small butterfly kisses on his throat while massaging his ear. She pressed her hips against his and wrapped a leg around his. She kissed him again, this time a little more forcefully, and just a little bit deeper. Her tongue plunged into his mouth savoring the taste of her dominance over him, her battle finally won.

Inuyasha felt her begin to grind her hips against him, her breasts were rubbing against his chest; he couldn't help but moan again, especially when her hands wandered again, this time lower, much lower.

He moaned loudly once more when her hands found their hot, pulsing destination. They began to work their magic and he felt the tension build dramatically. Every once and a while she would stop to kiss his throat again or nip at his lip but then she would continue. His release was coming, the tension was too great, the room was too hot; he was on fire.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired. She broke Inuyasha from his reverie and for once he was grateful to be broken from such fantasy. "Inuyasha? Are you okay? You looked flushed and a bit sweaty. Are you catching a cold?" Inuyasha turned his head away in embarrassment. He almost came in front of his bitch. 

"I'm f-fine. Leave me the f-fu-f-fu, " he couldn't say it without coming then and there, "Leave me alone, bitch." He finally managed to stammer irascibly.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and put her now empty fruit bowl in the sink. He watched her make her way over there and then back to him. He growled and backed into the corner further still as she stopped in front of him.

"Stop acting like a child, Inuyasha." She rolled her eyes and forcefully grabbed his ear and dragged him to the stairs.

"OW-OW-OW-OW! Hey! Stop that! That fucking hurts!" His complained. She twisted the tip of his ear and received a curse so foul that she almost gasped. _It's not the first time he's said that_, she thought.

At the top of the stairs Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he tore away from Kagome's grasp and jumped on the banister of the stairs with his back arched. _Oh shit! She's taking me to her room! Fuck!_ His mind screamed curse word after curse word.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief at first then a small snicker escaped her mouth. Her face turned beat red and she roared with laughter, doubling over while clutching her stomach.

"What's so funny?!" He yelled angrily. There was nothing funny about the situation! After a few minutes Kagome finally calmed down enough to look at him without erupting into a fit of giggles.

"You look like a cat with your back arched like that!" She started laughing again.

"I DO NOT! TAKE THAT BACK!" He got off the banister and pointed an angry finger in Kagome's face. "TAKE IT BACK WENCH!"

"Oh man, Inuyasha," she wipped a tear from the corner of her eye. "You on that banister will forever be burned into my retina."

"Wha?"

"I will never forget that!" She grinned again and crossed her arms. "What great blackmail this will be. I'm sure Miroku, Shippou, and Sango will be very entertained by this tale." His eyes grew wide again and once more he stammered and had a hard time formulating words.

"No way, Kagome! NO WAY! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" He yelled, but the twinkle in Kagome's eyes made him worried. Once more he thought she was too smart for her own good.

"Then kiss me, baka." She said simply. A few moments of silence passed as this information was being processed in the poor puppy's confused mind.

"N-Nani?"

"Kiss me and my lips will never breath a word of it." She said.

__

Okay, I can do that. Just a peck on the cheek, heh, stupid bitch, he thought.

"And none of that kiss the hand or peck on the cheek crap. A real kiss, like last night."

__

Okay, fuck, now I can't do this. Shit… stupid bitch.

"NO W-….hmm." He started. _Okay. Kiss her or not to kiss her, that's the question. Hey… isn't that line from somewhere? Shit, going off-topic. Kiss her and possibly lose control making her have one up on me for all time or not kiss her and have her be pissed at me and being laughed at by Miroku and the others. Fuck. Girl and authority or girl and pride. Which is worse to lose? SHIT! My brain hurts!_

"Inuyasha?" She said quit menacingly. _Okay! I got it! Don't kiss her and have her be pissed at me, ridiculed by the others, and osuwari-ied until I go through her floor. Okay, that's it. I'm screwed._

"Awe fuck, I'm screwed either way." Inuyasha scowled and grabbed her waist pulling her close to him. The gap between their mouths closed so quickly that it surprised Kagome. It took her a moment for her brain to register the situation. She never thought he'd actually kiss her. 

The kiss was hard at first and he was determined to end it as quick as possible but the more he thought about it the more he didn't want to let go so he kissed her a little longer, then a little longer, and longer still until the one kiss turned into many kisses.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and alarm bells began to sound in his head. They were screaming "Warning! Warning!" over and over and it was only when Kagome's hands found their way in his haori did he pull away in fright.

"oooooooh no, not again!" He said backing away. Kagome just stared at him, a saccharin smile plastered on her face. _Devious little bitch! She knew that would happen! DAMN HER!_ His mind raced with incoherent thoughts. Kagome took a step forward and put her hand on his cheek, which was now flushed.

"Uh…um…eh heh…uh…" He could say nothing. He was losing it again. _Damn it! Think! Think damn it think!_ 'Uh…Where's your indoor rain cloud again!?" He asked quickly as she closed in for another fiery kiss.

"My what? OH! You mean the shower!" She sounded a little disappointed. When she turned and started to walk down the hall he heaved a great sigh of relief. _Whoever thought mating was this difficult? Sheesh!_ Inuyasha mentally wiped the sweat off his forehead and congratulated himself for being so suave.

Okay, so after this chapter I've come to the conclusion that this short story might not be too short after all. I've got ideas… and these ideas are taking a while to write down without it being long. ^^; So there might be a few more chapters than originally thought. I would reply to the numerous reviews but there are just WAY too many, lol. I feel so loved! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Living up to the first chapter is gonna be hard…

****

Hmmm, so what should I do about the shower scene coming up, hmm? Ideas people? What would all of you like to see happen in the next chapter? *grins*


End file.
